One
by Soffie Shay
Summary: Kurt un chico de nuevo ingreso en la preparatoria William McKinley esta harto del amor y sus romances fallidos podrá cambiar algo la llegada del hermano de su mejor amiga Rachel
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

A sí que tú eres el famoso Kurt Hummel del cual mi novia no para de hablar-Dijo Finn inspeccionando al chico de pies a cabeza

Kurt se sentía nervioso ante este chico considerablemente más alto que el así que solo asintió

Rachel rio un poco al ver la cara sonrojada de su amigo y para romper el hielo dijo "podrían ayudarme a planear la fiesta de mi hermano tal vez así pueden encontrar cosas en común aparte necesito ayuda saben que no soy buena para ese tipo de cosas y ya que es su fiesta de bienvenida quiero que sea muy especial"

Finn aparto un momento la mirada del joven sonrojado y le contesto a su novia: claro dinos que le gusta y podríamos darnos una idea de cómo podría ser.

La joven tomo un momento para pensar en los gustos de su pequeño hermano y al pasar unos segundos respondió: le encanta el baile, el canto, el teatro en especial los musicales

Kurt algo intrigado le pregunto a su amiga- ¿Cual era su nombre?

La joven sonrió y le contesto a su amigo Blaine… Devon bueno en realidad nadie le dice Devon así que puedes decirle Blaine

Finn tomando del brazo a su novia para salir de la cafetería a su siguiente clase les dijo: Muy bien entonces nos vemos en la casa de Rachel hoy después de clases ¿ok?

Ambos asintieron a la par y se despidieron para que cada uno fuera a su respectiva clase 

Al término de las clases los 3 jóvenes se vieron en el estacionamiento para que se fueran juntos en la camioneta de Kurt

Al llegar a la casa de la familia Berry-Anderson bajaron con algunos lápices y cuadernos para que así pudieran organizar mejores las ideas.

Después de apenas una hora de estar compartiendo sus opiniones e ideas oyeron la puerta abrirse y una voz que venía escaleras abajo "Papa ya llegue" en ese instante reconocieron la voz por su puesto era Blaine Rachel se apresuró a salir de la habitación la cual no era suya era de Blaine ya que habían entrado para ver si tenían más ideas.

Al ya estar en la puerta la cerro frenéticamente ya que su hermano venia subiendo las escaleras.

El chico se acercó hacia su habitación pero la joven se lo impidió Blaine algo desconcertado se quedó parado esperando una respuesta de su hermana, la joven le dijo que si podría traerle algo de té con miel para su garganta ya que la sentía irritada el chico algo confundido solo asintió y fue escaleras abajo con dirección a la cocina

Rachel exhalo aliviada y apresuradamente entro a la habitación a sacar las cosas y a sus amigos antes de que su hermano subiera

Al salir de la habitación fueron a la de Rachel y dejaron sus cosas en la cama de la joven para así ir escaleras abajo

Cuando llegaron a la cocina Blaine no había notado la presencia de su hermana y amigos y volteo para preguntarle a su hermana ¿Te de li… pero se detuvo al posicionar la mirada en Kurt por un par de segundos Rachel miro a su hermano con confusión y lo saco de su burbuja él es Kurt y bueno ya conoces a Finn Kurt le extendió su mano en forma de saludo y Blaine no perdería la oportunidad de estrechar su mano

La joven al ver la intensidad de las miradas de los chicos le pregunto a su hermano ¿Qué me ibas a decir? Bajando a ambos de su pequeña burbuja de perfección, ambos se sonrojaron y bajaron las miradas un minuto Blaine un poco sonrojado le dijo "así que te de limón no es así" y Rachel asintió apenas su hermano termino la oración

Blaine se volteo para seguir con él te de su hermana solo oyó como la puerta de la cocina se abrió y cerró y la voz de su hermana un poco más lejos ya: podrías traerlo a la sala

Al pasar algunos minutos el chico fue a la sala y contra su voluntad volvió a chocar con la mirada azul del amigo de su hermana

Después de un rato Kurt ya debía irse al igual que Finn a sí que se despidieron de Rachel, sus padres y Blaine. Blaine estaba con un videojuego cuando Finn se despidió no le mostro importancia pero al oír la suave voz de Kurt diciendo "Hasta luego pequeño" frotándole su pelo subió la mirada encontrándose con esos ojos azules que adoraba y con voz algo tímida le respondió "hasta pronto Kurt" Ambos se sonrieron y el pequeño Blaine lo siguió con la mirada hasta que subieron a la camioneta y se marcharon


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

A la mañana siguiente Rachel y Kurt se vieron normalmente para ir a la escuela en la entrada de The Lima Bean Coffee el trayecto del café a la escuela transcurrió en una plática sobre la película vista anteriormente, al ya llegar a la preparatoria Rachel le hizo una petición a su amigo

Podrías ayudarme el viernes por la tarde para preparar la fiesta antes de que Blaine llegue- dijo la chica con una sonrisa de lado

El castaño solo asintió ya que tenía que irse a su primera clase o llegaría tarde. A sí que se despidió de su amiga con un movimiento con la mano

Ya era la hora del almuerzo así que el castaño se vería con sus amigas Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes y la tierna Brittany

La mayoría del almuerzo se pasó en conversaciones sobre la nueva tarea del Sr. Schu a lo cual Kurt no le ponía atención parecía que estaba en su propio mundo después pasado el almuerzo El ojiazul acompaño a su amiga a su siguiente clase la cual compartían en el camino guardaron silencio hasta que el castaño le pregunto a su amiga

¿Cuántos años tiene?- con la voz algo baja

Su amiga algo confundida ante la pregunta de su amigo le respondió-¿Quién?

El castaño como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo le contesto-Tu hermano ¿Cuántos años tiene?- ya viendo fijamente a su amiga

Rachel sonrió y contesto- 11 cumple 12 en unos meses

Después de eso ambos entraron al salón y transcurrió el día en cuestión de minutos pensó el castaño

* * *

Al cabo de la última clase Kurt y Rachel se verían en casa de la chica para hacer el trabajo de la clase de francés sobre la cultura del país.

Al abrir la puerta de la casa Berry-Anderson al parecer Blaine también invito a algunos de sus amigos al principio el chico castaño no le tomo importancia pero después de unos minutos en lo que Rachel fue por algunos bocadillos fijo su vista en el joven Blaine le pareció adorable la forma en cómo se vistió el pelinegro traía unos jeans no muy ajustados azules una camisa de Mickey Mouse blanca y gorrito en forma de oso. Pero después fijo ahora su mirada en el joven rubio que se encontraba a lado del pelinegro logro notar como lo abrazaba o se tocaban sus manos o lo cerca que se encontraba uno del otro, s_entía algo en el pecho tenía celos Kurt Hummel tenía celos de ese chico que hacia reír al pelinegro_

Al principio ninguno de los jóvenes amigos de Blaine pareció notar a Rachel o Kurt. Rachel logro sacar de todos sus pensamientos a su amigo solo rio y pasó cerca de donde se encontraban Blaine y sus amigos solo saludo cordialmente como siempre lo hacía pero el castaño se encontraba algo tímido y solo saludo con la mano y con una sonrisa hacia los jóvenes y subieron al cuarto de Rachel a empezar el trabajo.

Transcurrieron algunos minutos en donde se peleaban con que poner y que no pero mientras Rachel investigaba algo en el computador Kurt algo tímido le pregunto a su amiga

Quien es el chico rubio-lo dijo con una voy un poco tenue y con la mirada fija al piso

La joven con una sonrisa le contesto- Creo Jeremiah es su mejor amigo o algo así

Ya se encontraban a mitad del trabajo así que decidieron descansar un poco y bajaron por algo de agua, para ir a la cocina debían pasar por donde se encontraba el pelinegro así que Kurt olvido todo y paso cerca de los chicos, Blaine volteo a verlo y le sonrió a lo que Kurt le respondió de la misma forma

Al paso de unas horas los amigos de Blaine ya se habían ido, Kurt miro el reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran más de las 11 de la noche y de que su papa lo iba a asesinar por no avisar donde estaba pero antes del que el joven se fuera su amiga lo tomo por el brazo y le dijo

Antes de irte puedes subir a mi hermano a su habitación- Lo dijo como si fuera lo más normal y con la vista señalando a donde se encontraba Blaine

El joven no pudo decir que no y se apresuró para que no se le hiciera más tarde de lo que ya era así que lo tomo por la espalda y piernas y se lo llevo cargando hasta su habitación al ya acostarlo no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que tierno se veía y en un impulso con su mano movió los risos del chico que tenía en su cara pero después se acordó de lo tarde que era y de que debía llegar a su casa lo antes posible así que deposito un beso en la frente del chico y bajo las escaleras para poder retirarse

* * *

**Hola espero les guste le nuevo capitulo bueno les avisare que apartir del 22 de Agosto empezare a publicar los viernes ya que entro a la escuela y esto toma mucho de mi tiempo pero como se a mas tardar publicare los Sábados y si hay algún cambio les aviso **

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS :DD**

_-Soffie Shay_


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt se encontraba sentado en la entrada de la cafetería The Lima Bean Coffee esperando a su amiga para así tomar camino hacia la escuela después de unos minutos llego la chica junto con su novio tomados de la mano, siguieron su camino hacia la escuela al llegar se dirigieron al casillero del castaño ya que se encontraba cerca el de su amiga Rachel

Y ya lograron acabar el proyecto de la clase de francés… ¿es para el viernes no?- pregunto el chico más alto intercalando la mirada de su novia al castaño

No nos falta solo la conclusión-respondió la chica con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

Al cabo de la pequeña oración de Rachel sonó el timbre, se despidieron con un simple movimiento de manos y cada quien tomo camino a su primera clase

Al finalizar las clases los tres chicos se encontraron en la puerta `principal de la escuela, en el momento que cada quien iba a tomar su camino la chica se volteo hacia Kurt y le dijo con un poco de preocupación- Kurt podrías llevarme a la escuela de Blaine, perdón por pedírtelo hasta aurita pero se me olvido que debía de ir por él y debe de estar deses…-pero fue detenida por el castaño mientras el solo asintió y se dirigieron hacia la camioneta del chico el transcurso del viaje solo paso con las preocupaciones de Rachel por su hermano menor.

Cuando por fin llegaron pudieron notar a un chico de pelo negro acompañado de otro de cabellera rubia sentados en la ya cerrada escuela, apenas Kurt estaciono Rachel salió del auto en busca de su hermano cuando llego a él lo abrazo y se disculpó por haberlo olvidado y le indico que se subiera a la parte trasera de la camioneta a lo que el pelinegro solo asintió y se despidió de su compañero con un movimiento de manos.

El silencio se había puesto algo incómodo así que el castaño decidió romperlo con una pregunta hacia el pelinegro- y dime en qué grado vas-le pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro

Noveno- respondió con la mirada perdida en el paisaje

¿Y tienes novia?-pregunto el chico alto que se encontraba a lado de el a lo que su novia lo volteo a ver con una cara de desaprobación

Blaine rio por lo bajo desviando su vista del camino y respondiendo-No soy de "novias"

Ooh ya entiendo- contesto el chico

El resto del camino se pasó en simples pláticas entre los 3 amigos mientras Blaine se encontraba perdido otra vez en el camino

Al llegar a la casa Berry-Anderson decidieron que era buena idea ayudar a Rachel a conseguir todo lo necesario para la fiesta que sería pasado mañana así que subieron esta vez al cuarto de Rachel al momento de cerrar la puerta la joven les dijo- ya tengo casi todo listo solo me falta el pastel y la comida pero eso ya sería el viernes pero lo que importa aurita es ¿Qué les puedo regalar? Enserio no tengo idea es un chico de 14 años casi 15 y bueno no sé qué se le pueda regalar a alguien de esa edad- dijo algo preocupada

Pues le podrías regalar un balón de futbol americano, me dijiste la otra vez que quería entrar al equipo ¿no?-dijo su novio

No es mala idea podría ayudarme a comprarlo ya que bueno tu sabes más de eso que yo y también ¿podrías ayudarlo a entrenar no?-dijo la chica ya más tranquila

Si y también yo podría comprarle lo que sería un jersey de su equipo favorito- dijo el chico señalando algo imaginario

Bueno yo no sabría que regalarle tal vez ropa en eso soy bueno escogiendo-dijo el chico castaño dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que la joven sonrió y aplaudió de una forma tenue


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Ya era viernes y Rachel no podría encontrarse más nerviosa-Tranquila estoy seguro que le va encantar- dijo el chic o más alto a lado de ella colocando un cartel de Feliz Cumpleaños

Eso espero- menciono con una sonrisa nerviosa

¿A qué hora llega?-menciono un chico castaño colocando algunas decoraciones en las paredes a lo que recibió de respuesta fue la voz nerviosa de Rachel diciendo- a las 4 aún nos quedan 2 horas, pero y si no le gusta o no lo quería que voy a hacer- respondió moviéndose por la sala de lado a lado

Seguro la va adorar esto es su estilo- dijo el chico pelinegro aun colocando el cartel

mm… Rachel porque es su fiesta de "bienvenida"- dijo el chico castaño haciendo comillas con sus dedos en la palabra bienvenida- digo no se supone que es tu hermano y siempre estuvo aquí- dijo con cierta duda volteando hacia donde se encontraba su amiga

mmmm… pues.. es que.. el..-cuando estaba resignada a decirlo el timbre de la casa sono a lo que no pudo terminar la oración

Al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta que era su padre entrando con varias cosas que serían usadas para la decoración

Kurt aunque aún tenía la duda comprendió que debía de ser algo más complicado de lo que pensaba así que decidió dejar el tema de lado y seguir colocando algunas decoraciones en las paredes y escaleras

Después de varia horas y ataques de pánico provenientes de Rachel por la decoración llegó la hora el sonido de un autobús desde la calle les indico que ya era momento de esconderse así que los 3 amigos y otros invitados que eran amigos de Blaine incluyendo a Jeremiah aguardaban la entrada del pelinegro

¡SORPRESA!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo hacia el chico que seguía en el marco de la puerta con una cara de susto y sorpresa

El pelinegro no sabía que decir ni hacer así que se limitó a sonreír hacia los invitados ya que aún seguía con sorpresa acto siguiente varios de sus amigos se acercaron a felicitarlo y abrazarlo, igual Jeremiah fue el que lo abrazo y dio un tierno beso en la mejilla de su amigo acto que no pasó desapercibido por el castaño

La fiesta transcurría entre platicas y bailes rápidos con música de fondo que escogieron específicamente para Blaine ya que conocían sus gustos, la música consistía en K-POP que al parecer era algo que adoraba el pelinegro algunas canciones de pop pero en especial canciones de Katy Perry

Se encontraban en la improvisada pista de baile también conocida como la sala bailando los amigos de Blaine incluyéndolo con una canción que era K-POP llamada Hot Sumer al momento que acabo cuando estaba dispuesto a sentarse un brazo se lo detuvo el dueño del brazo era su hermana Rachel quien le indicaba que era turno que bailara con ella y algunos chicos del club Glee a lo que no pudo negarse debido a que fue arrastrado por su hermana hasta donde se encontraban bailando al momento que llego comenzó a sonar una de sus favoritas Teenage Dream de Katy Perry

Al inicio de la letra el castaño no pudo evitar acercarse un poco más hacia donde se encontraba el pelinegro y a "bailar" ya que ninguno era bueno y solo se movían como podían pero ese acto no pasaba desapercibido por nadie en especial por un chico rubio que se encontraba observando la escena con una mirada que se notaba estaba llena de celos

La fiesta fue un éxito al parecer de la joven Rachel que suspiro con alivio al momento que todos los invitados se habían ido, cuando Blaine estaba a punto de subir las escaleras para así poder subir a dormir fue detenido por su hermana la cual le indico que antes debía abrir los regalos que le habían llevado a lo que el tubo que bajar a donde se encontraban todos los regalos que le habían llevado ese día

La mayoría de ellos eran videojuegos o cosas de deportes incluyendo el de su hermana y el de Finn solo quedaba uno lo tomo y logro ver una pequeña nota que decía- espero te guste no sabía que darte así que compre esto si no te gusta lo puedes cambiar :D-acto siguiente prosiguió a abrirlo encontrándose así con un conjunto de ropa que consistía en un pantalón color café claro seguido de una camisa negra simple y una corbata en forma de moño de color roja y azul a lo que encontró debajo de esto fue otra nota que decía- soy Kurt por cierto :D- a lo que no pudo evitar sonreír


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola :D aquí les dejo otro capitulo espero les guste esta algo corto pero bueno fue lo que mi imaginación dio y bueno estaré intentando publicar un capitulo por dia aunque algunos dias no podre pero los quiero compensar ya que había dejado el fic por un tiempo pero estoy de vuelta así que disfruten**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Kurt había despertado temprano para así poder ayudar a su amiga Rachel a recoger todo el desastre de la fiesta del día anterior, lo primero que hizo fue tomar una ducha y acto seguido vestirse para poder salir con camino hacia la casa Berry-Anderson lo antes posible

Al llegar estaciono su camioneta y emprendió camino a la entrada de la casa, toco el timbre solo una vez no tardó mucho en abrirse la puerta mostrando a un joven Blaine aun con lo que suponía era su pijama aun con algo de sueño sonrió antes de preguntarle-está tu hermana despierta-a lo que el joven levanto la mirada y asintió abriéndole la puerta para así que este pudiera pasar-toma asiento si quieres iré a buscar a mi hermana-dijo el chico pelinegro antes de subir las escaleras

Al pasar de unos minutos la joven Rachel ya bajaba la escalera acompañada de su hermano la chica camino hasta donde se encontraba el castaño y lo saludo como de costumbre después de su saludo el chico pelinegro decidió irse a su habitación

Se encontraban los dos amigos limpiando la casa todo transcurría como de costumbre Rachel hablaba sobre el nuevo musical que habría en la escuela y las canciones que tenía en mente, pero mientras la chica seguía hablando Kurt encontró una credencial la cual era seguramente de la escuela del hermano de su amiga pero mientras la observaba se dio cuenta que decía Blaine Devon Anderson-mmm… Rachel… porque aquí dice que el nombre de tu hermano es Blaine Devon Anderson y no Berry-Anderson o solo Berry- menciono el chico volteándose hacia la joven con la credencial aun en las manos

Rachel sabía que debía decirle pero prefirió no decirle ya que tal vez a Blaine no le gustaría eso-mm... no me había dado cuenta debió haber sido un error – aun sin voltear a ver a su amigo

* * *

Al terminar de limpiar cuando el castaño estaba dispuesto a irse cuando la voz del padre de su amiga se lo impidió invitándolo a comer con ellos así le agradecerían todo lo que los había ayudado, a lo que no se pudo negar

Así que ya tienes 15 años-menciono el castaño tomando un trago de agua mirando en dirección a él pelinegro el cual subió la mirada que se encontraba en el plato de comida así encontrándose sus miradas

Si-pronuncio el chico dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro

Si ya eres un chico de 15 años y 2 horas- pronuncio su padre sonriendo hacia ambos chicos

2 horas que no su cumpleaños había sido ayer- pregunto el Cataño ahora volteando hacia el sr. Berry

No lo celebramos ayer debido a que algunos no podrían venir hoy-menciono el sr. Berry mirando hacia el castaño

Oooh entonces te debo un abrazo-dijo el castaño a lo que el pelinegro respondió con una sonrisa

Después de pasar un tiempo con la familia Berry-Anderson decidió tomar un poco de aire fresco en el parque trasero de la casa donde se encontró a Blaine sentado en un columpio que se hallaba en el árbol el castaño se acercó por atrás y lo abrazo a lo que el pelinegro se asustó un poco hasta ver quien era-te dije que te debía un abrazo-menciono el chico castaño ya soltándolo y poniéndose a lado suyo

Charlaron un poco hasta que se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que el castaño pregunto al chico-tú y tu amigo Jeremiah… son novios?- a lo que el pelinegro rio por lo bajo diciendo después-no todos creen eso pero no soy soltero-dijo volteando hacia el castaño y ahora el preguntándole- y tú tienes novia, novio? ¿Algo?-

No-dijo el chico volteando en dirección al rostro del chico se miraron fijamente por unos segundos hasta que se acercaron poco a poco al rostro al otro hasta sentir el aliento del otro y por ultimo uniendo sus labios en un tierno beso que no duro más de unos segundos

* * *

**Espero sus reviews :DD**

_-Soffie Shay_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola! lo se me fui por mucho tiempo pero regrese *-*/ promete actualizar mas seguido, y gracias por los reviews n.n y muy pronto sabran por que se llama asi la historia y el pasado de Blaine (posiblemente en el proximo capitulo)**_

_**Bueno les dejo este capitulo espero les guste y perdon si hay alguna falta de ortografia .-.**_

* * *

Oh por dios! Bese al hermano menor de mi mejor amiga, está bien para muchos no sería de gran importancia pero es que él tiene 15 y yo 17, si mi padre se entera de esto, me mataría muy bien Kurt tranquilízate no es para tanto solo fue un beso ¿no? Posiblemente ni lo recuerde

Estaba agradecido de que Rachel me llamo apenas nos separamos ya que pues no sabría qué hacer, ya que en ese momento mi mente no pensaba con claridad posiblemente lo hubiera besado otra vez o no se

Hey Kurt ¿estás bien?- Rachel se dirigía a mi mientras yo estaba en otro mundo- ¿acaso me estas oyendo?-espera me estuvo hablando todo este tiempo a mi

Amm este…. Perdón Rachel es que mi mente esta en otro lugar en este momento- le conteste mirando hacia la ventana donde aún se encontraba su hermano

Oh ya veo, como sea dime harás algo el lunes.- trato de ver por qué veía tanto la ventana pero por suerte su hermano ya se había ido

Emm no, ¿por?- conteste por fin volteándola a ver

¿Quería ver si podías recoger a Blaine y algunos de sus amigos ya que tendrán una pijamada?.- pauso.- es que yo saldré a una cita con Finn y pues bueno mis padres trabajaran hasta tarde

Claro, iré por ellos tan solo salga de la escuela.- puse mi mejor sonrisa para que no notara mi nerviosismo

Gracias Kurt enserio te debo una.- me abrazo por el cuello

Bueno Rachel creo que ya debería irme le dije a mi padre que lo ayudaría con la comida.- logre zafarme de su agarre y Salí casi corriendo de ahí apenas despidiéndome con un movimiento de manos

* * *

Nose como pero de alguna forma el resto del sábado y el domingo se me pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y si había llegado el grandioso lunes

Me encontraba en mi casillero sacando mis libros que necesitaría para la siguiente clase pero alguien me detuvo tapándome los ojos con el típico "¿Quién soy?"

Mmmm… déjame pensarlo….. Rachel!.- por fin quito sus manos de mis ojos

¿Cómo lo supiste?- la pelinegra me veía con una cara de felicidad y duda

Reí por lo bajo.- no conozco mucha gente aquí

Cierto, como sea vámonos si no el maestro se enojara.- me tomo por el brazo y apenas alcance a cerrar mi casillero

* * *

Me pregunto quién habrá inventado la escuela, supongo alguien que no tenía nada que hacer porque bueno a quien le gusta venir 6 horas a un lugar donde ni tu ni los maestros quieren estar por suerte ya habían acabado las clases por alguna razón se me hacían como segundos cada clase tal vez sea porque ni siquiera pongo atención

Kurt enserio gracias por hacer esto, ten esta es la llave de mi casa yo llegare a eso de la de la noche.- menciono mi amiga dándome unas llaves con un llavero de una estrella dorada

Denada.- solo sonreí y me di la vuelta con dirección al estacionamiento de mi escuela donde se encontraba mi camioneta, y así emprendí camino a la escuela de Blaine el camino fue lo primero en ese día que se me hizo largo pero pase el tiempo tarareando algunas canciones que sonaban en la radio

Al llegar logre visualizar aun en la camioneta la cabellera negra de Blaine que se encontraba entre otros chicos los cuales supongo eran sus amigos. Baje de la camioneta y me dirige a donde se encontraba los chicos

Blaine… ya hay que irnos.- mencione captando la atención de él y sus amigos

Oh claro.- dijo Blaine mirándome a los ojos

Muy bien, suban a la camioneta.- mencione ya yéndome en dirección a la camioneta a lo cual sus amigos y Blaine imitaron.

Al ya estar todos en la camioneta, emprendí camino hacia la casa del pelinegro

Oye Kurt…. ¿Tú eres novio de Rachel?- uno de sus amigo me preguntaba acompañado de las miradas de otros chicos incluyendo a Blaine

Aaah… no, solo somos amigos.- mencione con mi mirada fija en el camino

El resto del trayecto se pasó en las pláticas sin sentido de los amigos de Blaine, hasta que por fin llegamos, todos bajaron y apenas abrí la puerta salieron disparados en dirección a la sala todos excepto uno…. Blaine

Kurt ¿Podemos hablar?-pude notar nervios en sus palabras.- es sobre lo de ayer

* * *

_**-Soffie Shay**_


	7. Chapter 7

Estaba nervioso al igual que Blaine, mis manos sudaban un poco mientras que el solo tenía la mirada fijamente en el piso

¿Qué querías hablar?- trate de romper el silencio pero en verdad lo hice con la pregunta más estúpida del mundo, yo ya sabía exactamente la respuesta

Am…..- se rasco la nuca.- sobre lo de ayer.- hubo un silencio algo incómodo durante al menos unos 2 minutos

Emm.- debía de decirle lo que sentí? ¿El por qué lo hice? O sería demasiado rápido.- en realidad yo….- cuando estaba a punto de confesarle la razón de el por qué lo hice la campana me salvo bueno en realidad una voz me salvo

Hey Blaine los chicos te están buscando.- Una cabellera rubia se asomó por la puerta según yo ese es Jeremiah

Oh, claro ya voy.- se fue sin siquiera voltearme a ver y su amigo simplemente me lanzo una mirada la cual no pude descifrar

* * *

Perdón Kurt por llegar hasta hora sé que te prometí llegar antes pero empezó a llover y…..- menciono mi amiga mientras entraba a la casa con la rompa empapada al igual que su pelo que se pegaba a su cara

Tranquila, no fue tan difícil, lo único que hicieron fue jugar videojuegos y comer.- le sonreí mientras acomodaba algunos cojines en la sala que había sido desarreglada por los amigos de Blaine

Que bien.- me sonrió de regreso.- ¿Dónde están por cierto?- dijo buscando algo en su bolsa.- tengo algo para ellos.- saco una bolsa que contenía diferentes dulces y golosinas

Subieron al cuarto de Blaine.- dije señalando escaleras arriba

Muy bien les daré esto y luego me cambiare.- dijo ya subiendo las escaleras.- por cierto ¿Quieres ver una película?-pauso.- supongo estas aburrido

Sí, me leíste la mente.- me sonrió y siguió su camino.- por cierto ¿qué hora es?- menciono ya estando en la segunda planta de la casa

Mmm… déjame ver.- saque mi celular del bolsillo trasero de mis jeans.- las ¡9:45! Oh no mi papa me matara.- grite desesperado buscando mi chaqueta y llaves del auto para salir lo más pronto posible.- lo siento Rachel veremos una película la próxima está bien.- sin siquiera esperar una respuesta a cambio corrí a la puerta y la cerré en un gran estruendo pero eso no me importo y seguí mi camino al automóvil

¡9:45!, ¡9:45! ¡Bien hecho Hummel tu hora de llegada era a las 9:00pm! Genial mi padre me matara o me castigara cualquiera de las dos. Solo espero que se allá quedado más tiempo en el taller y que aún no esté en casa o que ya este dormido o si no estaré perdido, por suerte la casa de Rachel quedaba a 10 minutos de la mía así que cuando estacione Salí disparado a la entrada principal pero lo que vi no me lo esperaba

Oh! Hola Kurt.- mi papa se encontraba saliendo de la casa muy bien arreglado a mi parecer.- hay comida en la cocina por si quieres, voy a salir no me esperes.- ni siquiera espero a que dijera algo ya que cuando Salí de mi pequeño shock él ya se encontraba en el automóvil arrancando a algún lado

Eso en verdad que me sorprendió ya que mi padre no era de esa gente generalmente él era el que me daba sermones sobre que debo de llegar temprano tener precaución, etc… pero decidí ya no pensar en ello y mejor estar agradecido al destino por hacer eso

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Blaine se había despertado más tarde de lo que acostumbraba debido a lo que había pasado la noche anterior al bajar las escaleras cuando esperaba encontrar un gran desastre se impresiono de que ya todo estaba limpio pero se fue la sorpresa cuando vio a su hermana mayor sentada en el comedor desayunado y prosiguió a sentarse junto a ella

Tu amigo Kurt... mmm... ¿cuántos años tiene?- preguntó el chico con la mirada fija en la mesa

Amm... 17 ¿por?-dijo la chica volteando hacia el pelinegro

Nada curiosidad-dijo el chico ya volteando hacia su hermana

Enserio-pauso- a mí no me engañas a ti te pasa algo y lo averiguaré-dijo al chico señalándolo con una cuchara el chico no respondió de ninguna manera-oye te puedo preguntar algo Blainey- pregunto la chica de una forma cariñosa a lo que su hermano menor sólo asintió- tú y Jeremiah tienen algo...

Algo de que- menciono su hermano ya volteando a su hermana mayor

Bueno... me refiero a si son... novios?-pregunto la chica volteando a otra parte

¿Por qué todos preguntan eso?-soltó una carcajada.- no solo somos amigos -dijo el pelinegro

Ahh-respondió la chica.- es que ambos son muy unidos y cariñosos entre si desde años e incluso te apoyo en… bueno tu sabes…. Eso.- menciono volteando su mirada a su tazón de leche

SI lo sé, por eso lo aprecio mucho pero eso no significa que seamos novios.- dijo Blaine levantándose a buscar algo que desayunar

Aunque no es mala idea.- menciono la chica soltando una pequeña risa

¿Qué no es mala idea?- menciono un Jeremiah aun algo dormido que bajaba las escaleras

Que tú y Blaine fueran….- antes de que dijera otra cosa Blaine corrió hacia ella tapándole la boca antes de que soltara alguna otra tontería.- no le hagas caso no ha dormido muy bien últimamente.- menciono soltando a su hermana.- verdad Rachel.- dijo lanzándole una mirada asesina.- claro olvídalo no importa.- menciono siguiendo con su desayuno

Okay….- menciono el rubio aun no muy convencido de esas respuestas

Si como sea ya debo irme porque YO si tengo que ir a la escuela no como otro verdad Blainey.- menciono la pelinegra mostrando una de las sonrisas más falsa a su hermano

Solo tú vas a la escuela.- menciono Blaine burlándose de su hermana

Aja como tu digas solo yo y Kurt vamos a la escuela.- sin darle importancia a lo dicho la pelinegra tomo su mochila y se fue con camino a la puerta cerrándola después sin siquiera despedirse de su hermano

Hey Blaine puedo preguntarte algo?.- dijo el rubio sentándose en la mesa

Claro.- dijo el pelinegro yendo de nuevo a la cocina por su desayuno

¿Te gusta Kurt?

* * *

**Holi! regrese /u/**

**Perdon por siempre desaparecer, pero estoy de vuelta con este nuevo cap espero les guste por cierto perdon si es que hay faltas de ortografia n.n **

**y tambien queria decirles que el proximo capitulo sera mas largo que los demas .-. y habra una cancion la cual sera "One de Dany Shay" ( si de ahi proviene el nombre del fanfic :P) por si quieren escucharla y darse una idea de que tratara el proximo capitulo**

**Gracias por sus reviews me animan a seguir escribiendo :D**

**Posdata: Tambien estoy publicando este fanfic en wattpad :B**

_-Soffie Shay _


End file.
